


This Was Fun

by JetGirl1832



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: To say Eliza is nervous would be the understatement of the decade, but she's also excited.AKA: Eliza gives up her V-Card





	This Was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This started out life as a drabble request on Tumblr... It's just a little longer than intended.

This was it, this was the night and Eliza was practically buzzing with excitement as they walked hand in hand back towards Alex’s dorm. She had never gone this far with any of her previous boyfriends, and she was glad that her first time was going to be with Alex. Eliza genuinely loved him, with all her heart, and it certainly didn’t hurt that he was very easy on the eyes, and he really did know how to get her going.

How did he do it? Eliza would always wonder after the fact when they spent time messing around each time taking it just a little bit further with each exploration. Massages, kisses, and for a Eliza’s comfort they stayed mostly over their clothes. But the sounds Alex managed to work out of her, the way he made her weak in the knees, and made her melt. It was baffling.

Tonight was no exception, the date had been planned to the last detail with a mostly unspoken decision that most likely they were going to go all the way after Eliza had mentioned the week previously that she was ready. So Alex had taken all the necessary precautions between making sure there would be no awkward interruptions from roommates, and Eliza couldn’t help but notice the box of condoms sitting by his alarm clock. Subtly was not exactly in Alex’s nature, and Eliza giggled.

“What?” Alex asked as he undid the tie that was around his neck, “do I have something on my face?”

Eliza was feeling playful and while still sitting on his bed she got up on her knees, and reached out for his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She deliberately left a red lipstick mark, “Now you do,” she smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes as he joined her on the bed and began kissing her back, his hand trailing down her spine in search of her zipper. Eliza’s heart began to thrum loudly in her chest and she stopped for a moment.

Alex stopped his search, “Are you alright?” he asked.

Eliza inhaled deeply, “Yeah, just need a moment...”

“Of course,” Alex nodded.

Eliza was thankful for that, she was certain of the night’s conclusion but this was still her first time, even though she knew it wasn’t Alex’s.

“Shall we try some kissing again?” Alex offered with a grin.

Eliza blushed but nodded her response, “Sure.”

Alex scooted in closer, “We can go as fast or as slow as you want Bets,” he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, then to her cheek and continued his trek. It was then Eliza knew exactly what he was up to.

Alex was in search of what he had dubbed “The Spot”, something Alex had discovered about two months prior that made Eliza literally melt, and it was working. Eliza let out a low moan as Alex started kissing the spot where her shoulder blade and neck met. It was like she had been electrified, the sensations running up and down her spine.

“Oh Alex...” Eliza sighed.

“Get’s you every time,” Alex laughed.

“Not fair,” Eliza pouted, not that it did much good since Alex took the moment to kiss her pout away. Once again his hand trailed up her side and made it towards the zipper on her back. This time Eliza was ready for it, seeing as how the electric sensation intensified as the zipper was slowly undone and Alex slid her dress off her shoulders, but still hung around her waist.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alex took a moment to really look at her, and it made Eliza blush even more.

“I’m not even wearing my sexy underwear,” Eliza replied.

“You have sexy underwear?” Alex raised his brow, “now this I have to see- ow!” he whined as Eliza playfully tugged at his ear.

“You’re making this awkward,” Eliza pushed herself up slightly, “besides it’s my turn now.”

“I’m okay with this,” Alex beamed as he let Eliza roll on top of him, straddling his chest and start unbuttoning his dress shirt. Eliza had to keep herself from giggling as Alex practically purred when she ran her hands over his chest.

“Feel good?” Eliza asked enjoying the moment.

“So good,” Alex sighed at her touch.

Eliza kissed his chest, “Let’s get rid of this shirt,” she whispered.

“Only if you get rid of that dress once and for all,” Alex replied.

Eliza’s confidence got the much needed boost she’d been counting on, “Oh I think I can do that and more than that.”

Alex’s jaw dropped as he watched her with rapt attention as she slipped out of the dress and dropped it to the floor. Eliza then reached behind her for the clasp on her bra but stopped, “Shirt,” she commanded.

Alex tossed off his shirt so fast it was almost comical, and Eliza undid one clasp.  
“You know the pants should go too,” Eliza decided, she grinned knowing that she obviously had the upper hand.

Alex groaned but still complied with Eliza’s wishes, and she smiled at him sweetly and as promised tossed her bra to the side. She continued to ride high on her wave of confidence and enthusiasm, determined for this not to be an awkward first time like her older sister, and her roommate had told her about.

“I’m the happiest man alive,” Alex happily reached out for her brushing the hair falling from her bun from his face.

“Flatterer,” Eliza muttered before initiating their kisses once more.

“I only speak the truth,” Alex replied between kisses before breaking away from her mouth.  
Eliza’s heartbeat sped up again, but she did trusted Alex, she was ready for this, she wanted this. She inhaled deeply when she felt Alex’s hand resting on her rib cage just below her breast.

“You okay?” Alex asked.

Eliza nodded her head, “Yup, that was a good sound.”

“Good,” Alex smiled before kissing her sternum and moving his hand around to cup her breast.  
The sound that Eliza made was more of a high pitched squeak than a moan, and she felt her face flush red when she realized Alex was muffling his laughs against her skin.

“Stop that,” Eliza lightly smacked his head.

“But it was so cute,” Alex paused briefly to look up her, his head resting on her chest while his thumb circled her nipple, and it began to stiffen under his touch.

“You’re killing the mood,” Eliza replied, but her stuttering breaths gave away the truth of how she was feeling. She felt a growing pit of warmth low in her belly that almost felt heavy. 

“I’m calling your bluff,” Alex replied as he shifted and lightly dragged his hand over her stomach before going back to her breasts sucking a nipple into his mouth. Who would have that would feel so good? 

Clearly Alex, since he continued to do so and Eliza’s brain began to fill with a lusty haze, “Fuck…” she muttered.

As Alex kissed his way to her other breast he flashed a grin that she was certain read “I got Eliza Schuyler to swear.”

“You better behave if you really want to get some tonight,” Eliza warned.

“I haven’t said anything,” Alex pressed a kiss to her other breast.

“Yeah but your eyes said it a-” Eliza was cut off by her own moan of delight, “all…” Her body now acting on it’s own accord as she reached down at his head lightly tugging at his ponytail, which in turn caused Alex to groan. This was something Eliza discovered she liked quite a bit, so she tried it again causing an even more enthusiastic response from Alex and she noticed he even rutted against the narrow bed slightly.

“You like that don’t you?” Eliza teased.

Alex did not respond, or at least not verbally because he was busy moving his focus elsewhere kissing his way between her breasts and down her stomach, occasionally making little nips and bites that while for now they were bright red, Eliza knew would be more like small purple freckles come morning. Alex loved giving hickies, it was something that had earned him the nickname “Dracula” from her sisters. 

They had never gotten this far before, although admittedly while this wasn’t the first time he’d touched her breasts before, most of their messing around happened over her clothes. This was really the first time this amount of clothing had been shed. And the first time Alex had taken his explorations as far as he was going right now, and he stopped kissing for a moment in order shuffle back and took one of her feet in his hand and began gently massaging it. He then pressed the lightest of all possible kisses to her ankle that was like a shock to her heart and on reflex her other foot shot out nearly colliding with Alex’s face which caused him to laugh again.

“Sorry,” Eliza replied pitifully, her face bright red with embarrassment.

“That’s okay,” Alex replied kissing up her calf, using one hand to pin her other leg in place, “I’ll just take it a sign that I’m doing at least a halfway decent job,” he slowly moved towards her knee, “and not that you were trying to give me a black eye, although that might add to that rugged appearance you claim you like so much-”

Eliza then touched his shoulder with her foot, “Less talking, more doing… Things-”

“Things,” Alex snorted, “alright then.” 

Eliza shook her head but her annoyance didn’t last long as Alex gently eased her legs apart to kiss her inner thigh his fingers coming to rest on the lacey waistband of her underwear, the official point of no return. 

Hooking his fingers around the band Alex pressed a kiss to her hip bone and slowly began to pull the material down her legs, which Eliza raised her hips slightly to assist him. “I’m about to blow your mind-” Alex’s voice was getting gruff and undeniably sexy as he kissed just above her pubic bone.

Eliza reached for his hair once again and gave a tug, “You talk a big game, but are you certain you can live up to the high standards you’ve set?”

Alex slowly tossed her underwear onto the floor with the rest of their now extremely disheveled clothing, “Would you like to find out?”

Eliza leaned forward to look him straight in the eyes, “Bring it.”

Alex brought his hands to her hips and lightly massaged her, while lightly kissing her pelvis. Eliza inhaled deeply taking in every touch of his hands, and then he lightly dragged his right hand towards her folds, spreading her open with his fingers. Eliza quickly became acutely aware of how wet and aroused she really was, and Alex was too.

“Round One ten points to Alex,” He smirked as he began rubbing around her labia gently and spreading the wetness around, clearly taking pride in the fact that he had made her feel like this.

Damn him and that ego, Eliza thought herself but not for long as her mind quickly wandered to other more exciting things. Because this was what they had planned for, because despite how little had been outwardly said before tonight she, Eliza Schuyler, was going to have sex. And suddenly the prospect made her even more excited and aroused, which in her current state she wasn’t sure had been possible. But Alex seemed keen to prove her wrong at every step of the way. 

Eliza let out a high pitched gasp when his tongue first touched her, lightly, Alex was going slow and gentle for now, letting Eliza warm up to the idea. And she couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it felt how she wanted-

“More,” Eliza gasped.

Alex paused for a moment and Eliza blushed, she hadn’t expected herself to have said that last bit out loud but here they were.

“Okay,” Alex replied calmly bringing his other hand to her and spreading her further open to him, while using thumb on his right hand to rub at her clit as he dived back in for more. 

“Oh-oh oh my god, Alex!” Eliza cried out feeling the tip of his tongue as it touched her entrance, pushing in ever so slightly.

The warm feeling in her stomach grew and her legs began to part for him on their own, to the point that one was dangling off the edge and Eliza was panting as she gripped at Alex’s sheets. The offhand thought that they would probably need to remake the bed before going to sleep and-

“Oh fuck, Alex!” Eliza cried out gripping the sheets even harder, her body aflame as she felt Alex insert a single finger into her. Sure she’d tried doing the same thing on herself, but it hadn’t felt all that great. This was different, and probably had a little something to do with how much Alex had managed to work her up beforehand. 

Eliza’s breath became ragged as he pushed in and out of her, she bit at her lip and felt herself clenching around Alex’s finger, “Oh god-” she whined.

Alex continued with his fingers while he kissed at her pubic bone and with his free hand he went and massaged at her hips.

Eliza found herself pushing into his mouth and hands as the sparks continued to shoot through her leading up to the grand finale, not unlike fireworks on the Fourth of July. Alex’s hand was two fingers deep inside her when it happened, continuing to move in and out with a little twist here and there, and occasionally licking at her clit, which sent her tumbling straight over the edge. 

“What the hell…” Eliza gasped as Alex removed his fingers and went back to resting his head on her stomach looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Told you so,” Alex replied kissing her belly lightly, “you ready to continue?”

Eliza inhaled deeply and nodded her head, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Alex smiled at sat up, which made Eliza frown a little, so she reminded herself that there would be plenty of time for cuddles later. She adjusted herself on the bed, wishing desperately that they had more space, but for now they would just have to make do.  
Things got a little quiet between them as she watched Alex shuck off his boxers and reach for the box of condoms since neither of them was ready for any sort of surprises. This was the first time Eliza had ever seen a guy completely naked, let alone seeing Alex for the first time. And panic she began to worry, she hadn’t needed to do much up until now, what if she sucked at sex? Would that mean that she and Alex would be over? Would it mean-

“Betsey?” Alex raised his brow as he casually rolled the condom down his cock which Eliza noted was already very hard.

There was no use in lying, “What if I’m terrible at sex?” she asked.

Alex began to laugh all the while absentmindedly stroking his cock, “I doubt your terrible,” he smirked, “but if you are, since this is your first time I’ll give you a pass, and notes on what to improve on next time,” he winked.

Eliza closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, even at twenty one Alex had a plethora of terrible dad jokes on hand at any moment, apparently even when they were about to have sex.

Alex moved so that he was once again between her legs with his cock in hand, “You ready?”

Eliza nodded her head, “Yes,” so while she still worried about what Alex would think he was right, it’s not like she had much to go off of and health books and romance novels can only get you so far. 

Alex grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, using one hand he briefly ran his fingers through her folds making sure she was still wet. Once done with that Alex took his cock and gently rubbed it against her, just slight rubbing but no penetration. 

This gave Eliza a moment to relax, to breathe, and for the very beginnings of a second orgasm to build within her as she found herself also rutting against his cock in attempt to feel more.

“Alex, please?” Eliza whined.

That seemed to be all Alex needed and he offered her a soft smiled before shifting so that the tip of his cock was aligned with her entrance, and he slowly began to push in. 

Eliza began to be aware of her own tightness, and reminded herself to take deep breathes and that there was no need to tense up since that was only making it more difficult for the both of them.

Alex let out a deep groan as his tip pushed in a little further, and Eliza became aware of a smallest twinge of discomfort, definitely not how it was described in those silly romance novels.

“You still good Bets?” Alex asked, his voice slightly strained.

“Yes,” Eliza nodded as she felt the pain begin to fade, “please keep going.”

Alex nodded and pressed farther in until he was all the way inside her with nowhere else to go, there was still that small feeling of discomfort that Eliza was certain would fade once they kicked it up a notch and got to moving.

“Alright Alex,” Eliza sighed, “please, let’s do this.”

Alex gently grabbed her hip as he pulled out slowly so that the tip was barely inside her before going back in, and that was the end of Eliza’s life as a virgin. Not that she wanted to complain about it, because sure maybe Angelica hadn’t been one hundred percent truthful, and romance novels were complete trash but they weren’t wrong in saying that sex as a whole was pretty amazing. 

Every time Alex thrust into her she felt that growing pit in her stomach again, a sign that she was likely to have another orgasm, she could only hope that it felt as good as that first one had. She happened to notice the concentrated look on Alex’s face as he thrust into her, not unlike when he studied for a test, giving it all his focus. But this wasn’t a law textbook, this was her, Alex truly had all of his attention and focus on her and it felt amazing. And the way he massaged her hipbones with each thrust just made her feel so relaxed, and so loved.

Alex slowed down his thrusts so that he could get back to kissing her at the same time. One of his hands that hand been on her hips went to her belly and lightly massaged her stomach which only intensified the feeling of her growing orgasm. 

“Mhmmm,” Eliza groaned into his mouth, their tongues tangled around each other. Each fighting the other for dominance with no real clear winner until Eliza gasped as Alex softly squeezed her stomach which tickled but also felt insanely good.

Eliza happily let Alex take her apart bit by mind shattering bit as he picked up the pace, his cock thrusting in and out of her sending her over the edge much like his fingers and mouth had earlier. Alex came not long after with a few stuttering thrusts before pulling out and curling up beside her. 

Eliza lay her head on his shoulder, the smell of sex and the cologne Alex had worn that evening swirled around them as it felt like she was floating on cloud. All too soon the blissful post-sex haze was melting away as Eliza’s body and brain returned to the world of the living. Alex had not disappointed. Her first time was everything she had hoped it would be, and so, so, so much more.

After pressing a kiss to her neck Alex stood up to remove the now used condom and dropped it in the trash. Eliza couldn’t help but notice the way that the light was reflecting through window it did a fantastic job of highlighting Alex's muscles with it's soft blue glow. 

“That was really nice,” Eliza finally spoke up, “thanks for… All that.” she shrugged. 

Alex then went to curl up beside her, since spooning was the best way to achieve good snuggling on a college bed “Yeah,” Alex went back to kissing along her neck all the while grinning, “This was fun— Let’s do it again sometime!” 

Eliza gasped, and her first reaction was to shove him… So hard that he fell out of the bed in a tangle of blankets.

“I was teasing Bets!” Alex called from below.

Eliza tossed one of the extra pillows onto the floor for good measure, “Goodnight Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all the Hamilton Family Album will be going on a brief hiatus while we replenish our story stock, we just didn't want to leave you hanging so consider this an early Christmas present. 
> 
> BTW: Be kind, this was my very first attempt at smut- JetGirl1832


End file.
